


per nivem

by isleofgeorgee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Airports, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Pain, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anyways they, haha lol lets write fics, me n my friends were like:, no beta im very tired, so i speedran this and type thsi all in one sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleofgeorgee/pseuds/isleofgeorgee
Summary: George snickers. "It's almost like you haven't seen snow before.""I haven't, though. Last time it snowed was like a really long time ago, I wasn't even here then.""Oh… L" George says and Dream punches his shoulder lightly.-or, two idiots meet up and kiss in the snow. thats pretty much it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 161





	per nivem

**Author's Note:**

> my friends were like 'haha what if we all wrote smth cos we're brainrotting'
> 
> so we did  
> enjoy LOL this took me like 2 hours to write so i didnt beta im lazy

He fumbled with the faux fur on his coat as he patiently waited for the blond to text him back. 

The airport was full of people coming home and leaving for the holidays. There's a loud buzz of noise as thousands of strangers walk back and forth and whizzing past him. There's distant laughter and a loud cry of a baby echoing through the place. George hated it.

He's just thankful the strong air conditioning at least made him a little more comfortable, he really didn't want to smell the sweat and sickly sweet perfume this early on a Tuesday morning.

He sits there, waiting for the familiar vibration of a notification that would eventually come through his phone that sits on top of his lap. 

"What's taking him so long..." He mutters under his breath. He keeps turning his head around, looking for someone that matches the picture Dream sent him –Dark blond hair, tan skin, faint outline of freckles on his face, and green(?) eyes. 

He notices his palms getting sweaty and wipes it against his jeans.

He opens his phone and decides to send him another text. 

_ Where are u?? Ur taking so long _

He closes the messaging app and waits for a response. 

A buzz goes off against his lap. He unlocks his phone to see that Dream had finally texted him back.

_ hey hey hi :)) _

_ im here!!  _

_ sorry i was doing somethign haha _

With shaking legs, he gets up. It takes him a second to adjust his balance from sitting for a long time. He shoves his phone down his coat pocket and walks a bit, looking around for his friend. He doesn't notice when Dream sneaks behind him and yelps when two warm hands cover his eyes. 

"Fuc– Dream!" He yells out, turning around and gently pushing away his friend's chest. Dream is laughing and has his hands to his knees now, the loud wheeze loud in George's ears. Some people turn their heads towards the noise. George huffs and a small smile makes its way on his face. "You suck." 

"You're even shorter in person," Dream says with a grin after coming down from his high. "And british! Very british." 

"What does that even mean!" George retorts. Dream wheezes again, laughing at how red George's face is.

George just… stares. Dream's grin went up to his eyes, and he looked like he had more freckles than in the picture. He's definitely taller than him, with the top of the brunet's head just barely reaching the other's chin. He couldn't see it very well, but the blonds eyes we're a striking shade of green, almost like it held a forest inside of them.

He didn't realize how long he was staring until Dream cleared his throat. "So… hey," He says, blushing. "It's nice to meet you– In person, I mean." Dream averts his gaze. "You look… nice."

"You're not too bad yourself," George almost stumbles over his words. "We should get going now, though. I don't know how to drive, so we're getting a–um, a taxi." He says sheepishly, looking away trying to hide the evident pink tint of his cheeks.

Dream nods and follows George on their way out the building.

  
  
  
  
  


Dream shivers as the cold winter air brushes his skin. "What the hell? It's so cold–" George just shrugs and nudges Dream to come follow him. "It's not that cold, maybe you're just weak." 

"We don't get snow in Florida! It doesn't get this cold in winter, too!" 

George giggles and Dream watches as the small puff of breath materializes into the air. "Sucks to suck, I guess." The brunet grins at him. "This isn't even the coldest it's been. You're being a big baby." 

"Okay Mr. George 'It rains in the UK at least every other day in a year so I'm used to the cold' Davidson." Dream says with a mocking british accent.

George just rolls his eyes and sticks his tongue out before signalling to Dream to get in the taxi parked in front of them. 

They both sat in the passenger's seat in the back, sides pressed together from their shoulders to their ankles. Dream's bag resting heavy on his lap.

Their pinkies touch, and George notices just now how much bigger Dream's hand is than his. 

_ Maybe he could– _

He shakes the thought out of his head and instead relaxes into his seat. 

The ride to George's place is silent, with Dream almost falling asleep at some points from jet lag. George had to make sure to tap him back into the real world every time.

"Hey dumbass," George flicks a finger to Dream's forehead that is now resting on his shoulder. "We're here, wake up." 

Dream groaned but got up. George thinks the way his hair stuck out everywhere was cute.

They get out of the vehicle after paying, Dream stretching his hand out to pull George up. 

(He tries to not think of the tingling feeling in his chest and how Dream's hand was warmer and covered his own.)

The snow crunches under their shoes as they make their way to George's house. Dream was huffing out all the time, watching the puffs come out of his mouth with an amused smile on his face.

George snickers. "It's almost like you haven't seen snow before."

"I haven't, though. Last time it snowed was like a really long time ago, I wasn't even here then." 

"Oh… L" George says and Dream punches his shoulder lightly.

They return to the comfortable silence from before, the only sounds they hear being each other's breathing and the snow under their feet.

George thinks it's nice. He looks down and compares how much larger Dream's footsteps are compared to his to occupy his thoughts.

Dream decides to break the silence. "George..." He says, dragging out the 'e'

"What?" George turns to him. Dream's nose and cheeks are red from the cold. He has a small pout on his lips.

(He tries to think of other things that aren't about kissing Dream.)

"My hands are cold..." The blond trails off.

In one bold moment, George grabs his hand and stuffs it into his coat. "There. Is this okay?" He ignores how his words almost slur together and how his cheeks feel like they're burning.

There's a minute of awkwardness between them before Dream sputters out; "My lips are freezing too, Georgie." 

The blond has a wide grin on his face, and George almost wants to wipe it off.

"What– What do you want me to do about it?" 

He internally slaps a hand to his forehead for stuttering so much.

Dream says nothing but pucker up his lips, making loud kissing noises at George. His eyes are still scrunched up and George realizes what he meant.

_ Oh. _

George just stares, wide-eyed. He doesn't say anything and gulps. Dream seemed to notice this and immediately retracts back to himself.

"I– I'm– uh, sorry, you don't– I was just–" Dream rambles on, but George just leans forward and presses his lips softly against the other. 

When George pulls away, they both freeze. The brunet almost thinks he did something wrong before Dream just burst into laughter. He finds himself giggling along as the blond doubles on himself.

They don't exchange more words as Dream leans in and kisses him again, a more proper one this time. 

Their breaths danced together in each other's mouth and George could taste the cheap chapstick that Dream wore on his lips. 

George feels the tingling feeling in his chest explode more and more as they continue to press into each other, and he's never been thankful to meet Dream and kiss him in the middle of a quiet road as more snow start to fall from the skies.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas everyone :) and happy holidays!!!  
> and to those who dont celebrate i hope u guys have a great day <3
> 
> twitter


End file.
